Mission Left Unfinished
by ItaHina
Summary: She becomes a stripper at a bar to catch three men. She happens to have loved one of them. She leaves everything behind and goes with him. Dropping even the mission. LEMON! One-shot, just a quick story I wrote while bored.


**SasuHina**

** The mission Fails **

** Sasu: Hina…ta…?**

** Hina: -asleep-**

** Sasu: o-o … baby…? ... –shrugs and falls asleep- **

**Hinata Hyuga: 21 Stat: Hunter Nin**

**Sasuke Uchiha: 27 Stat: Missing Nin**

**Sakura Hurano: 26 Stat: Ex Special Elite Medicine**

**Itachi Uchiha: 30 Stat: Missing Nin**

**Ino Yamanaka: 27 Stat: Ex Jounin**

**Temari Sand: 21 Stat: Anbu**

**Hidan: 28 Stat: Missing Nin**

**LEMON! **

She grabbed the mans order, flipped the bottle, then poured the liquor into the shot glass. She placed the bottle of tequila back in its spot on the shelf.

Her long hair was up and it was almost time for her to get on stage. She cursed mentally about her job as a bartender and stripper.  
>She new that to catch the missing ninjas she was after though she would have to put up with this. Her and her friend Temari both looked at each other with a suffering look.<p>

Two other females came up that were a bit older and very snobby to the two younger wemon. Hinata gave a nasty smile to the pinkette while Temari blatantly glared at the other blonde.

"It's your two's turns. Don't screw up, like you did last time…" the pink haired female drawled.

If what this female told Hinata about her customers is true, Hinata and Temari will be facing three opponents tonight, so she wasn't in any mood to argue with the female and get thrown out of the bar just yet.

Temari fallowed her leader up the stairs of the stage while a nice slow music started to play.

Hinata was stripped down almost nude now, thigh high stilettos sticking to her legs, a lacy black thong showed off her pale cheeks, her breasts exposed to everyone who could see, her flat stomach twisting with her movements.

Sasuke entered the bar, gaining knowledge that his brother and his new partner liked to come here on this night.

He caught sight of strippers he'd never seen before. A blonde and what a appeared to be a black. He shrugged and sat at the barstool.

"Glass of Vodka!" he shouted to the familiar pink haired ex kunoichi.

She gave him his order within a few moments.

He felt someone staring at him so the urge to look back at the strippers got the best of him as he gulped down his vodka.

The long haired stripper was grinding herself against the pole, watching him intently.

He watched as the female dropped, her hands sensuously running down the inside of her thighs, opening them to expose herself.

Her pale breasts swayed with her rocking movements as she layed on her back, raising her hips in timing with the beat.

Men from all around were grabbing her, and putting money down her thong and the side of her boot.

She slipped off the stage, eyes breaking from his. She landed on her feet and strode over to him sexually. He stood to greet her, as he remembered her face, but she shoved him back into a chair.

She grabbed his glass of vodka and downed it, then sat upon his lap, grinding against him.

Hinata bit down onto his neck and started to suck on the soft flesh. She moved up and caught his earlobe between her teeth as she pulled his hands to her breasts.

Sasuke grunted when he felt her rub against his cock. Hinata straddled him in the chair so he couldn't move. Her lips moved over his jaw line softly, teasingly.

"My my brother, I didn't know you were into strippers…" a dark voice stated beside them.

Hinatas instinct kicked in and she bit down onto Sasukes' neck again. He slumped slightly, a moan escaping his partially opened lips. Hinata slipped off of him, turning to Itachi. Hinata quirked a smile and pushed him down into an opposite chair as she realized Temari was already ontop of the silver haired one, viciously tearing at his neck leaving marks.

Hinata ground her hips against his, making him groan, his fingers automaticly finding her clit.

The vodka was fogging her brain and slugging her movements. She moaned softly into his ear.

He slammed her into the wall of the room, and she giggled. She pushed him over to the bed while unzipping her stilettos. She placed all the money onto the bedside table before he grabbed her and rolled her beneath him.

She cried out, gripping the frame just as a person opened the door and two people slipped into the room.

The light came on and Hinatas head kicked back into the pillows as she shattered and moaned and nearly screamed.

"What the hell is this?" a male voice grunted.

"Baby! What the hell are you doing! Are you fucking the new slut!" Sakura shouted. Hinata panted below him as he pulled out. He pulled up his pants and walked over to the pink haired female.

"I just needed something different tonight, darling…" he said before tossing three hundred onto the sleeping violet haired female.

Sasuke was taken aback by the angelic face, and noticed she looked familiar as well.

The female stirred the next morning, yawning and stretching like a cat. She sat up quickly when she remembered what happened last night.

"Fuck!" she screamed, not realizing the person in the corner watching her.

Her fist hit the wall. She whirled at the sound of his voice and pressed against the wall.

"Your not suppose to sleep with the enemy…" Sasuke said coolly.

Hinata grimaced. She realized he had clothes in his lap. She muttered something and covered herself the best she could.

He stood and she watched as he walked over to her, clothes in hand.

"Take a hot shower, put these on, and let's go. You're going with me and you have no choice about it…"

"I can't believe I slept with Itachi Uchiha…" Hinata growled to herself as she slipped into the shower, muscles relaxing further under the heat and steam of the shower.

She closed her eyes as her energy came flooding into her. She stepped out of the shower, dried off, and pulled on the clothes Sasuke bought her.

She stepped out of the bathroom to find Sasuke sitting at a small table, eating a rice ball with another sitting on a plate by an empty seat.

"Sit and eat… You'll need your strength," Sasuke muttered. She complied without a word, sitting down to eat the rice ball that would fill her empty stomach.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the door when she was done.

They walked through the desert for hours before they finally came to a stop. Hinata was panting, her mouth sticky and dry.

Sasuke reached out to her and she dodged quickly, evading his touch.

"Who are you?" he grunted.

"I am not obligated to give you that information, Sasuke Uchiha!" she spat.

He grabbed her by the hair and shook her violently.

"I know you're a Konoha Ninja and a Hyuga member! I recognize you! Tell me your goddamn name!"

Her jaw tightened as he shook her by the hair, ripping out long strands. He let go of her hair and immediately she numbed his arms with jyuhaken.

He cursed at her heavily, threats spewing from his mouth as he continued to walk on with her trailing by closely.

Hinata stumbled and fell to the sandy ground, exhaustion sweeping over her suddenly. Sasuke gripped her and pulled her over his shoulder and continued walking.

He dumped her onto the bed and she stirred slightly but stayed asleep. He dropped his clothing and changed into a pair of boxers.

Hinata pressed up against his chest when he layed next to her. Both cold, using each others warmth.

Sasuke's breath fanned her face as hers fanned his chest. His arm wrapped around her waist instinctively.

They slept deeply and soundlessly together. Hinata awoke with a start, jerking awake out of a nightmare. She took notice of Sasuke and his vice grip on her waist and struggled to get away.

When a low chuckle broke through the sounds of her struggling and his grip tightened she knew he was awake. She was pulled down into his embrace, pulled against his chest. She actually relaxed to his surprise.

She kissed his chest softly. He then realized he was aroused. She was going to cater to him. She pulled off her shirt and bra. She kissed his lips gently.

She was more comfortable on this level than one of intimacy. She was starting to feel uncomfortable with that kind of attention and found her way out when she felt him hard.

She nipped his neck as his fingers dug deep into her. She gasped out as his fingers slid in and out of her slickness.

She whimpered when he bit down on her nipple, swirling his tongue around the hardened bead as he continued to stroke her.

She pulled away gently, then nibbled her way down his stomach.

He gasped as the kunoichi put his cock in her mouth. She bobbed quickly, making him moan and fist his fingers in her hair. She pulled away just before his pleasure climaxed and he panted angrily, out of breath.

She teased him by running her finger up his shaft, then licking the tip of his dick before climbing on top of him and straddling his waist.

He slammed into her, and she yelped out. Her body shuddered as he made her quickly finish as he kept going.

She had a grip on the headboard and was screaming out when he finally finished. He released her hips and she collapsed next to him, the insides of her thighs aching as she murmured 'Kami…' over and over again.

Sasuke smirked, satisfied. She rolled over, putting her arm around his chest. She bit onto his nipple. He grunted slightly.

She rolled away from him. He grabbed her hair, balling it into his fist before biting down harshly onto her neck, making her moan out deliciously.

"Hinata-san… I finally remember who you are… You were a very good childhood friend Hina-hime. I've missed you darling. My, you have become a very splendid woman…" Sasuke chuckled. She smiled softly and turned back to him.

"It took you that long to figure out who I was?"

"Well the little Hinata I knew looked quite different and would never have acted like this… in fact, she was a shy weak Hyuga girl that no longer exists inside you."

She kissed him deeply.

"How I've missed you too Sasuke…"

"Where is the captain!" someone shouted as loud voices and people whispering sounded throughout the room. Temari put her head down in shame.

"The mission failed when Hinata-Samma mysteriously disappeared after she dragged Itachi into a different room," the blonde stated flatly, knowing her friend must have been dead or captured at the very moment.

Hinata molded herself back to Sasukes side to sleep some more before daylight broke and they would be leaving. She sighed and kissed him one last time before falling into a deep sleep.

**I know it's a real sexual story. But whatever. It's short, and the story lines probably confusing to some of you. Hinata and Temari are on a two man squad to take down three s-ranked criminals. Itachi, Hidan, and Sasuke. Well Hinata has always loved Sasuke, and because of being intoxicated she forgot the mission and slept with a criminal. Her childhood best friend demands she leaves with him and she sleeps with him instead. Ino and Sakura are slightly older and are ex kunoichis as they got their ninja titles ripped away and found a job as whores working at the bar. **


End file.
